


Back in time

by 786



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, F/M, Love, Oral Sex, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Padme jealous, Pre-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Pregnancy, Smut, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/786/pseuds/786
Summary: After ROTS , Rey has just buried the blades of Skywalkers in the sand , she sulks over the end of the Skywalker bloodline while she lives ... and apparently the Force does not want such an end either so Rey wakes up on a technological planet where she bumps into Anakin Skywalker .They both begin to change events and start feeling things for each other .
Relationships: Rey/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	Back in time

Hey guys ! Comment on what you want to see and I will consider adding it , I'm gonna start next chapter .


End file.
